Black Wings
by FrozenHavoc
Summary: Follow the adventures of Adrian Frostgale as he starts a new life at Beacon Academy. Begins at Volume 1, Episode 9.
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Chapter I: New Beginnings

I don't know what I was thinking when I stepped off the shuttle headed for Vale's most prestigious school at dusk. I thought a childhood of bullying was enough. Guess I can't take my own advice.

Oh, I'm sorry. You probably have no idea who I am. I'm Adrian Frostgale, a 17-year-old Signal Academy graduate. I was furthering my education in the hopes I could overcome my past through becoming a Huntsman. You see, my childhood consisted mainly of discrimination due to the fact that I was a Faunus, and...well, there's probably a better time to explain my life story.

I stared with awe at the building where I was to conduct my studies for the next four years. Beacon Academy. I don't know why, but Beacon just seemed like the best choice for my future, even though I could have gone to any other school around the world if I wanted to. I took a deep breath and continued approaching the towering structure.

As I came even closer to Beacon's doors, I barely saw a blonde, bespectacled woman who could only be waiting for me.

"Adrian Frostgale?" she asked.

"Yes, that is my name, ma'am." I answered.

"Headmaster Ozpin has been expecting you," she stated, turning as if telling me to follow.

* * *

I soon found myself in a well-lit office with Beacon's headmaster.

"Adrian," Ozpin greeted, standing up from his chair and offering a handshake which I returned. "Take a seat."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, wishing whatever higher powers that existed would make this quick. I was already on edge upon learning that I could possibly attend Beacon Academy.

"So...You're from Vale, but went overseas to Mistral." Ozpin summarized, reading from a file labeled "Exchange Papers". "After a"-Ozpin pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose-"persistent bullying situation that never seemed to end, the school thought it best for you to move altogether and resume your studies elsewhere. As soon as possible, I was informed. That explains why you are here now and not when classes officially started. Does that sound about right?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "The authorities had hoped it would die down naturally at the start of this year, but that was not the case."

"Hm. Well, these papers would technically let you in, and the teachers who contacted me described you as a good kid, but I want to personally evaluate you. How bad, exactly, was this situation?"

"In the beginning, it was only a couple of kids," I explained, "but it escalated from there. Soon it was all the humans who were in on it. I wasn't a victim alone, though." I hesitated, wondering if he caught my wording of "humans."

"Oh?" Ozpin inquired.

"Many other students attending classes alongside me were also targeted. Because of this, I only had them to call friends, as they had me. No disciplinary action could stop the harassment. Whenever a teacher stepped in, it went quiet for a day before the whippings came back even harder."

"Sounds like quite the harsh childhood," Ozpin noted. He looked through a couple of papers in the Exchange Papers file and I swear he had the most minuscule reaction, although I couldn't tell what emotion was behind it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, no..." Ozpin said, waving the question away and sliding the file to the side of his desk. For some reason, his response made me believe that there actually was nothing wrong. "Going on...ah, yes. Why do you want to become a Huntsman?"

This question caught me off guard, despite knowing I'd have to answer it sooner or later. "I...I want to…" I stuttered, trying to find a cover for my real purpose for being here. I'm always afraid that people won't be accepting of my "special heritage."

"Is something wrong?" Ozpin asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

_I might as well stop trying to lie,_ I thought. _It probably won't help my chances and he'll see through it anyway._

"I want to gain equality for the Faunus." I said, slightly biting my lip. Those words hung in the air for what felt like an eternity.

"Is that so?" he responded, taking a sip from his mug. His eyes urged me on, gently comforting me into a sense of security.

_Time to prove my case,_ I thought to myself, eager yet still a little nervous to hear the outcome.

"It began when I was a child. As I said before, I was constantly discriminated by most people around me. What I left out was it was because of my...Faunus identity. I found out all of this abuse was because of the White Fang's now-violent actions. People were bullying me because they were afraid and wanted to keep me submissive. I'm here because I want to find a way to get equality for the Faunus without using bloodshed and criminal activity." At this point, I was fighting a losing battle of tears. My past changed me. I didn't want to remember all the pain it brought. But Ozpin exuded this kind of...heartwarming atmosphere that just let the words flow out of my mouth.

"Hm," Ozpin pondered. The deafening silence made me wish this meeting just ended, no matter what. Nothing could have prepared me for what I heard next, even though I briefly considered the best case scenario a couple times before arriving at Beacon.

"Ms. Goodwitch, could you lead Adrian to his dorm? It's getting late, and he will need sufficient rest if he plans to excel at any of the courses the school provides."

"Certainly, Professor Ozpin."

A smile lit up my face as soon as I realized I would be continuing my education here. Hopefully, no one would know me and I would be able to pass myself off as a human with my trench coat hiding my animalistic features. I would be treated just like anyone else...For as long as this facade kept up, anyways. I got out of my seat, brushed my eyes and said, "Thank you, Professor Ozpin," before bowing and turning to the door.

* * *

I followed Goodwitch back to what was now decided to be my dormitory, thinking about how things were going to turn out here.

"This will be where you sleep each night unless decided otherwise by Beacon's staff." Goodwitch explained. "I suggest that you do not unpack until you get the results of your Initiation."

The word 'Initiation' flickered in my mind, a question alongside it. If I had already passed the entrance exam at my previous school, why would I need to do it again?

I turned to ask Ms. Goodwitch, but before I knew it, she was gone. Mentally shrugging to myself, I carried my luggage into the room, picked the bed in the corner of the room as opposed to the other three choices, washed up and went to sleep faster than I've ever done so in my life. I was extremely excited to see how the next four years would turn out. For all I know, things could turn out to be WAY better here. All my fears had disappeared…

...For now.

* * *

_**AN: **_Check it out, the first fanfic I've ever written in my life! What do you guys think? The stage is set; all it takes is time for me to write.

Here's a character bio for my OC that will hopefully provide much needed context for the rest of the story.

_**Name: **_Adrian Frostgale_**  
Gender: **_Male_**  
Age: **_17_**  
Appearance:  
**_-6 feet tall  
-Slim build, non-muscular  
-White open trench coat with two large slits in the back  
-White bandages around body (as opposed to an undershirt)  
-Black jeans  
-Black/white checkered sneakers  
-Black spiky hair  
-Grey fedora with sky blue band  
-White fingerless gloves  
-A black digital watch on left wrist  
-Brown eyes  
-White earbuds worn casually  
-Green physical Aura  
-A pair of jet black Faunus wings capable of flight (concealed most of the time)  
_**Weapon: **_**Windsbane  
**-Longsword with a sky blue hilt and a tiny rotary fan at the bottom of the handle  
-When Aura is channeled through Windsbane, the fan will begin to spin and the sword becomes extremely light, almost as if weightless. However, attack power lowers noticeably.  
-When slashing air, the blade can channel air waves forward as a form of ranged attack.  
-Is kept away in a sheathe on Adrian's waist.  
_**Fighting Style: **_Defensive, only attacks in such a way as if to take down the enemy in as few strikes as possible. When Windsbane's power is unlocked, combat strategy changes to all-out assault.  
_**Semblance: Spacial Wind**_**  
**-Takes up a lot of Aura when used  
-Allows Adrian to manipulate objects through gravity  
_**Personality: **_Quiet, but when Adrian does speak, it's worth listening to. He tends to sit back for a bit and analyze situations before getting involved. A bookworm, Adrian only likes groups of up to four when talking, maximum. He tends to randomly and silently appear, unintentionally scaring those not used to it. Adrian dislikes being in the spotlight. He may seem emotionless, but it's really just his ability to hide his feelings from others. He gets lonely really quickly.

Even with the bio, I will write the story as if there was none. This is just to give a mental image.

_**Any criticism or reviews you have to offer would be extremely helpful in my writing.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Acquaintances

Chapter II: Acquaintances

When I woke up the next morning, I only took out the things I needed, like my clothes and bathroom hygiene supplies, just like Ms. Goodwitch suggested. After I showered, I donned my white trench coat and put on my favorite pair of black jeans. I have no idea why they're my favorite, it's just some subconscious attachment, I guess. I stretched my white fingerless gloves up to my wrists, strapped a digital watch to the base of my left hand and slipped my feet into black-and-white checkered sneakers. I guess you can tell by now that I really dig the whole monochrome color scheme. Finally, to complete my look, I grabbed my grey fedora with a sky blue band and placed it gently on my head. _Record time, _I thought. I looked at my watch to confirm. It was 8:05 AM. I decided that it was best to go now, in case I got lost in the school or something. Plus, I could probably grab something to eat on the way.

* * *

Well, as it turns out, I did get lost in Beacon. The school's pretty big, in my opinion. Let me just say one thing before I go on: Beacon's cafeteria (once I found it) had the best food of any school in the world. Even a simple breakfast sandwich tasted like heaven. Better than any coffee shop could make, that's for sure. Soon after I sat at a table with my own sandwich and a cookie I mindlessly took, a student dressed in red sat herself down right beside me as I was reading a book and chewing on the rest of my sandwich. Her outfit vaguely reminded me of some very-possible fairy tale I heard way back in my past.

"Do you need something?" I asked as I cleared my throat.

"Are you going to eat that?" she questioned, pointing at the cookie I neglected to eat.

"I don't think so. You can have it if you want."

The girl snatched the cookie mid-sentence and took a giant bite out of it.

"Mmphl," she mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie. I think she was saying "Thanks," but I wasn't too sure.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you before," she said.

"We're in a school this big and you pick out my face?" I asked, putting down my book with a curious grin. "Do you know absolutely everyone who attends Beacon?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "You'd have to be insane to spend the time getting to know every single one of Beacon's students. It's just...after a while, you start seeing faces over and over, and you get a sense of who's here to stay."

"I suppose," I agreed. "Anyways, I'm Adrian. Adrian Frostgale."

"Ruby Rose," she said proudly, as if it were a medal of some sort.

"Nice to meet you." I subtly looked at my watch and took note of the time. 8:46 AM. _I'd better get going,_ I thought. "I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to be somewhere. See you later, Ruby!" I called back, already on my feet and headed out the door.

"Adrian, wait!" she hollered. "You forgot your book!" But it was already too late. I didn't hear her shouting after me. "Guess I'll hold onto it for him…" Ruby said to herself.

"Ruby, I thought I told you not to go up to strangers and ask them for cookies," a voice behind her scolded.

Ruby turned around and was immediately greeted by her blonde teammate. Beside her was another girl clothed in a white dress.

"Sorry sis, won't happen again," Ruby reassured.

"Who was that, anyway?"

"That was the new student. Adrian Frostgale." Ruby said, glancing at the exit I walked through. "By the way, where's Blake?"

"She's at the cliffs," the girl in white stated. "I have to take notes for her while she's gone. She owes me one…"

* * *

When I arrived at the cliffs for Initiation, it was 8:55, right on schedule. I saw Ozpin and a girl, with her most prominent feature being the black bow on her head.

"Ah, Adrian. We may now begin." Ozpin announced. "This is Blake Belladonna, and she will be your temporary partner for Initiation as there is an odd number of students attending Beacon due to your arrival."

I took the moment to extend a handshake to Blake, which she quietly returned.

"Should you pass Initiation," Ozpin continued, "you will be assigned a team. Now, on to the task at hand. I want you two to locate an abandoned temple and return to the cliffs with a relic I have placed there. You will face the monsters of Grimm as you move forward. Strike them down or they will kill you. Do either of you have any questions?"

And of course by "either of you" he meant me.

"Yes, actually," I admitted. "I already passed an entrance exam at my previous school. Why am I undergoing Initiation?"

"I have to make sure you're up to Beacon's standards," Ozpin stated. "Beacon is a very prestigious academy, and I, personally and professionally, have to confirm with my own eyes whether or not you are fit to attend classes here. Now, any more questions?"

I shook my head in denial as Blake did the same.

"Good. You may launch yourselves when you are ready."

I gave Blake a thumbs up before I was hurled into the air.

* * *

_**Any criticism or reviews you have to offer would be extremely helpful in my writing.**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Flying Colours

Chapter III: Flying Colours

The feeling of wind coursing over my body gave me intense deja vu. I cherished the memory of feeling the current around me as it kept me in the air for as long as it could. Slowly, I unfurled my wings and started to glide gently on the breeze. That's right, wings. Jet black, feathered wings capable of flight. That's what I meant when I confessed that I was a Faunus.

A few moments later, I saw Blake drop into the sea of trees. Circling around, I made for her location as fast as I could. On the way down, I forgot to tuck my wings in and took a couple of scrapes. Ouch. Remind me to take a couple of flying lessons.

Blake, on the other hand, was unharmed. I spat a couple of leaves out of my mouth, brushed some twigs out of my feathers, and motioned for her to follow. I think she was hiding a grin, but I'm not too adept at reading body language. "C'mon," I mumbled as I ran, eager to get going.

My black-clothed companion dashed after me. "Why the rush?"

"I just want to get a good grade on this," I confessed.

"That's the kind of thing Weiss would say..." Blake muttered under her breath.

"Who?"

"Weiss Schnee. She's a bit of a perfectionist."

"Isn't she the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?" I inquired, calling upon my not-so-brilliant knowledge of current events.

"That's the one," Blake confirmed.

* * *

After a couple of minutes of constant running, I noticed that something was off. Ozpin did say that we would end up facing the Grimm. Yet, it was oddly peaceful. Where were they?

Almost as if on cue, I noticed a Beowolf in front of us a second before it lunged towards me. I used the momentum from running to draw my longsword, Windsbane, and slice it right in half in an upwards slash. Unfortunately, I must've alerted the rest of the pack, because more began to jump out of the bushes and chase after us.

I skidded to a halt. "Blake! We've got company!"

"Right."

Next thing I knew, we made a 180° turn and were both dashing straight at the wolfpack.

* * *

The battle was, admittedly, a bit tiring, but I prefer to think of it as a warm-up. Blake and I were slicing into Beowolves with ease, killing Grimm at about the same rate. One of my "awesome moments" was when I parried a Beowolf's strike, cut off the claw it struck me with and cleared about a four feet wide circle with a spin attack. Wanting to make things more interesting, I called, "Let's see who can kill more!" Soon, this massacre turned into a simple contest. Blake was doing pretty well, and I found it a little hard to keep up with where she was. When I thought I saw her somewhere, it turned out that she was already long gone from that spot. Could've been my peripheral vision playing tricks on me, but I swear I wasn't seeing things. At some point, I eventually realized that this was going to take a while at the rate we were going. It seemed as if two Beowolves took the place of one that was recently struck down. I was getting slightly frustrated and tried to think while I was fending off all of these attacks. _Do I have a way to clear all of these Beowolves?_ I thought. Escape wasn't an option while Blake and I were severely outnumbered. I soon realized that I did have a way I could make this go a bit faster, at the very least. "Blake!" I called. "See if you can keep up!" I dashed and dodged over to a relatively clear spot on the edge of the battlefield and started channeling Aura through Windsbane. With each second, my blade became lighter and lighter, until it felt like I was swinging a feather. _A feather that can rend flesh with ease,_ I thought, a smirk making its way to my face. All of a sudden, I became a moving blur. Beowolves were quickly losing limbs and lives. I passed by Blake a couple times, nearly colliding with her, but I was able to slip by and disarm (Heh, get it? Dis**arm**, because I cut both its claws off-never mind.) a Beowolf as it was mid-lunge. I don't think she seemed fazed by my ability. How disappointing. Guess she's used to that, being from Beacon. Or maybe she doesn't like cocky guys? Well, that's me. Try to impress a girl and fail at every turn. Let's get back to the story before I turn into a teenage girl. Soon, we were finished with our massacre. The ground was a dark mist as all the bodies faded to dust. I headed over to my temporary companion but felt a sharp pain in my back and went flying right past her into a tree. As I processed my surroundings again, I noticed the lone surviving Beowolf that took advantage of my relaxed state. Fortunately, Blake dashed in to kill it before it could do any more damage. She casually walked over to me and offered her hand.

"I wasn't counting, but I think that last hit cost you the game," Blake remarked with a smirk.

I took her hand, a small look of surprise present on my face. "Did it? I thought I was doing quite well," I replied, confident that I had, in fact, killed more Beowolves than her.

"Well, at least they're all dead and no longer a problem," she said, totally skipping over how great I did. Buzzkill much?

"R-right," I stuttered, realizing the contest wasn't actually that important to her. I awkwardly steadied myself and motioned for her to keep moving.

* * *

It wasn't long until we found a set of circular ruins that could only be the place we were sent to look for. As we came closer, I noticed different relics resembling chess pieces scattered on various pedestals.

"Do we take all the artifacts back?" I asked.

"I think Ozpin only wanted us to bring one back," Blake recalled.

"Does it matter which one we get?"

Blake looked unsure of herself. "I wouldn't know."

I shrugged. _She can keep her secrets, for all I care,_ I thought.

* * *

We were on our way back to the cliffs, black knight piece in tow. Blake didn't pay much mind to the fact that I wasn't dashing through the forest as I was before. I don't know why, but I just seemed to somehow lack the motivation I had when I started. _Must be growing up,_ I thought. I shuddered as I remembered how that icky class scarred me forever. Suddenly, something hit me. No, something literally **hit** me. I fell to the ground with a thud, just barely keeping consciousness. The last thing I saw of my partner as I looked up was her form helplessly being carried away in the claws of a Nevermore. Talk about "snatch-and-grab."

* * *

_**Any criticism or reviews you have to offer would be extremely helpful in my writing.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Nevermore Nuisance

Chapter IV: Nevermore Nuisance

I flew after the oversized raven, and it was exhausting to simply catch up. Nevermores are freakin' fast, I'll give 'em that. Before leaping in to save Blake, I took a few seconds to create a plan. I would attack its talon, causing the Nevermore to drop Blake. I would then swoop under her, catch her, and get away before we trigger a full-blown encounter. A bit cowardly, but it worked for me in my head, considering I might bite off more than I can chew if I go face to face with it. I caught up to the Nevermore and did it. For the first few milliseconds, I didn't even know what was going on.

As planned, I slashed the Nevermore's talon. But something just clicked in my mind the moment my sword made contact with the bird's claw. I somehow knew that I wouldn't be fast enough to catch Blake. So I activated my Semblance.

As soon as the Nevermore released Blake, she was left there in the air, helplessly floating where she was let go. I immediately glided under her, picked her up in my arms, and tried to fly away. What I didn't account for was how fast the bird was flying.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"That was my Semblance..." I answered, trying to catch my breath. "Spacial wind."

"Hm. Seems helpful," she said, considering what just happened.

It was a smooth landing, if you exclude the part where I was exhausted. I remembered to tuck in my wings, but I guess that was the least of our problems. The bird's gigantic shadow blotted out the sun for a good couple of seconds as we got a grip on our surroundings.

"Adrian," Blake called. "We only have a bit of ground to cover before we get back to the cliffs. Come on."

I tried to catch my breath. "But...the Nevermore…?"

"Would you rather fight here, where more Grimm could ambush us, or up on the cliffs, where we have a good vantage point? I mean, that thing is bound to follow us back."

_Can't argue with that,_ I thought. I motioned in the direction of the cliffs and was met with a barely audible "Thought so."

* * *

I had to climb up the cliff face because, embarrassingly, my wings were sore. Not a big deal, though. The pain dies down relatively fast. I don't think either method of getting up would be any less exhausting than the other. When Blake and I finally climbed up the cliff, I was thinking curling up and falling asleep right then and there was a pretty good idea. But, of course, I couldn't catch an actual break. Only a few steps away, spiked feathers started falling all around me. The Nevermore was preparing to divebomb me while there was no space to escape! _Maybe if I jump high enough, I can avoid the attack altogether,_ I thought. _On the other hand, I could let it come to me and slice it in half,_ my voice of doubt pointed out. I couldn't make up my mind. Both choices had pros and cons that equalized them. Before I could pick one or the other, however, the Nevermore was already too close for me to react. _This is going to hurt._

I'm not sure what just happened. I blacked out, but somehow I had been pulled into a sideways roll to the side of the raven. I also felt something stroking my left arm. When I looked at it, I saw a black ribbon coiled around multiple times untying itself. _That's it…! _I thought. I looked to the source of the ribbon and saw Blake.

"Stay focused!" she called.

I shook my head clear from an invisible fog and threw her weapon over to her. The Nevermore was circling around, preparing for another dive.

"Blake!" I shouted. "Get on its back and weaken it! I've got a plan!"

She nodded and pounced onto the Nevermore, slashing and stabbing it. There was no noticeable harm coming to it, but, at the very least, she was keeping it distracted. Meanwhile, I had opened one of the pockets on my coat and pulled out a Wind-type Dust crystal.

"Here goes nothing…" I muttered, absorbing the crystal into my hand. My Aura began to glow a bright green, and I pulled my sword to my side, preparing to spin. Then...I did. I spun, over and over and over. The wind was beginning to surround me, just like how Blake's ribbon did to my arm only moments ago. I continued to coil the wind around me until it was a sizable tornado. One last spin with all my strength sent the storm towards the Nevermore. However, something seemed off. _Blake,_ I suddenly remembered. She was doomed if I didn't do something to save her. I unfurled my wings and flew to the side of the storm so that I could see Blake clearly.

"Toss me your ribbon!" I yelled. I hoped she could hear me amongst the chaos.

Luckily for me, she did. She tossed her weapon into my open hand and I pulled her right off the back of the bird. Out of harm's way. I caught her in my arms again, glided back to the cliffs and set her down. By this time, I knew I wouldn't have much use out of the Dust crystal anymore. I flew into the air again, this time with my blade parallel to its sheath. I could feel my energy gathering in one spot, charging up for a single, fatal slash. Once the Nevermore flew helplessly in my path, there was no regret. I moved in for the kill. In a flash, I was behind the colossal bird, sword drawn. The tornado dissipated, and everything seemed to freeze in midair. But something clicked in my mind. I flinched. It wasn't enough. I tried to draw every last ounce of energy I could and circled back, slashing the Nevermore at every angle possible. With each attack, I could feel my power weakening, my stamina exhausting. I realized most of my attacks were not having an effect on the Nevermore. Thinking on my feet, I noticed the wound my first slash had created, right across its chest. I attacked that single spot a couple more times, seeing the gash grow deeper and wider. Finally, I plunged my sword deep within the weak spot I had created. Pulling back my blade, I silently flew back to the cliffs where Blake was waiting for me. A gigantic wave that shook the air and the sound of trees cracking told me that I had slain the beast.

"So you're a bird Faunus?" Blake asked.

I didn't respond.

"Adrian?" Blake said. Her face was beginning to show worry.

My eyes closed, wings crumpled, and I fell forward into darkness.

* * *

"Thank you, Blake," a voice spoke. "You may return to your team." I could hear her walk out of the room.

My eyes slowly opened, glad that there was dim lighting. I was wearing only my jeans and the bandages wrapped around my chest. I realized I was in my very own dorm. At least, it would be if I passed Initiation. Wait...Initiation! What happened after I fainted? I tried to sit up and get Blake, but a gentle hand on my chest stopped me. It was the headmaster. He was sitting beside the bed I was lying in.

"Lie still," he instructed. "Before you ask, I am here to talk to you about Initiation. If speaking isn't too much of a burden...?"

As I said "No," I confirmed that, at the very least, I could speak. "How...how did I do?" I asked, steeling myself for the outcome.

"You did quite well. Despite the ending, the mission was still a success. As a result, I am proud to say that you are eligible to attend Beacon Academy's classes."

I didn't know what overcame me, but I suddenly leaned forward and gave Ozpin a hug. So much for steeling myself. I pulled back just as quickly. "Was that too much?"

"I've seen much more," he replied with a smirk.

"Thank you, Ozpin," I spoke. "Thank you so much..."

Ozpin cleared his throat and continued. "Now, about your team, you will have to wait for three other students to attend Beacon due to the number of students already present. Until then, you will have to participate in all of your classes alone. I will notify the teachers shortly and make sure that they can make compromises for your education. For now, you may take the rest of the day off, but be ready for tomorrow."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin," I said once again. I would've showed him more gratitude had I not been bedridden.

As he left, I realized I had a stupid grin on my face. I softly laughed to myself and fell back to sleep. Today was exhausting. Interesting, but exhausting.

* * *

_**Any criticism or reviews you have to offer would be extremely helpful in my writing.**_


End file.
